The Fourth Wall
by Shadowstormwarrior
Summary: Anime characters are flitting into our world. No one knows how or why. But for some odd reason, they are appearing off the west coast of Canada, on White Water Island. Please enjoy the first of hopefully many fanfictions revolving around a group of teens as they try to regain the freedom of White Water Island. And this involves more than Naruto and Bleach FYI. I suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

The Fourth Wall

A.N./ Okay! I am Shadowstormwarrior, for those who do not know! I enjoy changing my nickname a lot, so please bare with me on that. Right now, I am Kitsune or The Dragon Lady as far as my nicknames go. I'm not perfect with spelling or grammar, but spellchecker is available so don't hate.

Down to business.

This is my first fanfiction to ever be posted by me, so I will accept any advice/flames/praise and what not. Please bare with my little knowledge on some of these titles, seeing as I am not an expert.

Disclaimer: I, Shadowstormwarrior, do not own any of these anime series (however much I want to), the characters and such belong to all rightful owners, including my OC's. They belong to me.

Now then, please enjoy my amateur writing capability.

Prologue

He forced his eyelids open. His head was pounding mercilessly, while his entire body felt stiff and sore. Sitting up, he looked around groggily before the exhaustion drained out of him, replaced with confusion. It seemed normal, except for one thing. This was not China. Hell, this wasn't even the correct year from what he could collect just by looking around. There were huge, tall buildings made of glass, metal and stone everywhere around the horizon. Sure, he was sitting on grass underneath a large maple tree, and there were trees speckling the area he was in, but there were roads paved with flat, rough stone, metal benches with different designs decorating them, structures made of what he thought was colourful plastic, and absolutely no one wandering around. All he could think was 'Where the hell am I? What year is it? What even happened to me?' Was it a ghost town, if a town at all? Did anyone ever live or even pass through this place? All he could remember was that he was being chased by the cops, and somehow he fell unconscious, only to awaken here, wherever here was. He stood up, stretching out his sore limbs and scratching the back of his head. Wherever he was, he could at least explore his surroundings a little. But where would he even start. Growling to himself, he picked a random direction and started on his way. If he was going to explore this place, he'd have to be careful. Who knew what was lurking in the shadows behind him?

On the outskirts of the city, a teenage boy skipped rather cheerily towards an abandoned blacksmith shop. He had short black hair, one tattooed purple eye, one regular green eye, a scar running from his hair line on the left all the way down to his right jaw bone, and a snaggle tooth just peeking out of the right side of his lips. He wore a long sleeved black shirt, gray sweat pants and white running shoes. The one skull and cross bones earring in his left ear might be a reason people found him gay. He knocked on the door six times loudly before rocking back and forth on his heels with a happy go lucky smile on his face. The peep box slid open, a pair of bright yellow eyes staring at him before the box closed and the door was opened after many clicks of someone unlocking several locks. A girl with long, wavy brown hair, a dark red tank top, black skinny jeans, red and black running shoes, and many piercings stood there, with a very irritated look on her face. She was older than the boy. "Get in here, Pup. You were gone too long." she scolded in a whisper, grabbed his sleeve and dragging him in before shutting the door and locking it all back up. Pup glanced at her over his shoulder. "Come on Twig. I was only gone for three days." Twig snapped her head to him, looking very angered. "That's two days too long, Pup. You had Hawk, Chameleon, hell, even Coil and I worried sick. We had begun to think that Moonlight had gotten you." Pup chuckled brightly at this. "Like those assholes could ever get me." Twig slapped his shoulder lightly before ushering him through the dark, damp shop. "Just get back there. Hawk want's to know what you found out." He let himself get herded towards three others, two males, and one female. The female had long brown hair tied back in a ponytail, green eyes, a thin vertical scar on her chin, a black jacket with many pockets, black ripped jeans, long black boots, a green decorative scarf and lilac stud earrings. The second oldest male had short red tussled hair, ocean blue eyes, the white part on one eye tattooed blue, wearing a light gray shirt saying 'This is my happy face, my sad face, my angry face, my tired face, my annoyed face, and my are you serious face' in black letters, baggy black cargo shorts, blue converse flat tops, and silver dog tags on a gold chain necklace. The other male had short spiky blonde hair, one gray eye, one hazel eye while wearing a white muscle shirt, a camouflage cloak with a hood, camo cargo pants and big black army boots. All three looked very annoyed with him. "Where in god's name where you Pup? You were supposed to be back here on day two! At eight in the morning!" the red headed male shouted angrily. "Not so loud, Coil. We are hiding on enemy territory." The female shushed rather nervously. The one identified as Coil snorted, mumbling "You're just as angry" under his breath before crossing his arms. Twig shook her head. "I had thought you were caught by Moonlight." " Yeah. You had us all worried about you, midget." Coil butted in rudely. "That's enough, Coil." The female snapped, getting fed up. "I will do the talking." She then turned to Pup, who still had his happy go lucky smile on. "Pup." "Hawk." Hawk squinted her eyes at him. It didn't damper Pup's mood whatsoever. "Where you?" "At Rosemary Park. Why?" Hawk face palmed. "Pup, Rosemary Park is only five kilometers from here. Why'd it take you so long to get there, and come back?" He smiled even wider, if that was even possible for the mysterious young teenager. "I was observing two people as they aimlessly wandered around the park. The first one was a guy, but he left as soon as the sun set on day one. The second was a girl who sat and meditated under the big apple tree in the center of the park until this morning before leaving." Hawk blinked in surprise at him. No one ever left their homes after nightfall, and people rarely ever left the safety of their houses. "Don't be ridiculous, Pup. No one ever leaves their precious safety unless they need food and water." The blonde headed one said, after staying silent this whole time. Pup frowned at this. "Chameleon is right. No one ever leaves shelter. What makes these people so special?" Hawk agreed. "But I'm telling the truth! These two were strange looking." Coil, Twig and Hawk quirked an eyebrow, curious now. "The guy had a white jacket open with this weird Chinese letter on the back of it, and white baggy pants! He had bandages wrapped around his legs, and Egyptian looking black shoes, plus he wore a red ribbon around his forehead like a ninja tie!" Twig widened her eyes as Pup continued. "Then the second one had really long blonde hair in low pigtails! She was wearing a gray shirt under a dark green, open jacket, and her pants were dark blue! She also had this really strange black clothe belt tied around her torso!" "Pup, they were cosplayers. Those two are made up. Characters." Hawk interrupted in annoyance. "But-" "No buts, Pup. They were some stupid, cocky cosplayers. End of story." With that, Hawk disappeared into the darkness of the shop. Twig and Chameleon followed her, Leaving Coil and Pup together alone in the main area of the shop. Coil sat down, pulled out a knife and grabbed a stray bit of wood laying on the ground, starting to whittle at it. Pup heaved a silent sigh. He was so certain that those two weren't cosplayers.


	2. Chapter 1: On the Move

A.N./ The second chapter to go up of the Fourth Wall! I'm on a roll! And I'd like to let people know that I will try to update the Fourth Wall every Monday (even though this is the WORST time to post fanfictions and keep them regularly updated). If I am late in any way, you all have permission to throw what you please at me. Plus, for those who have been reading this and liking it so far… You deserve a cookie! * Pokes and gives chocolate chip cookie * Snaggle Tooth appreciates it! (PS. I am Snaggle Tooth and Kitsune now. Not the Dragon Lady anymore.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Naruto, and any other anime and manga series in this story (though I wish I did… SPOILER: I wouldn't have Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, or Coyote die). The characters from the animes and mangas belong to their rightful owners. My OC's belong to me.

Enjoy!

Chapter 1: On the Move

Hawk lay on her back on one of the more sturdier and drier shelves in the dark and damp, abandoned blacksmith shop. 'Why would cosplayers be outside when Moonlight is wreaking havoc all over the island? What do they have to gain by sitting ducks, waiting for Moonlight to come out of hiding and hassle them?' she thought to herself, staring at the ceiling. This brought back the memory of her mother, standing at the door. Grief and anger swept over her, but she pushed it away. She must not let fury blind her in the future. She went back to her earlier thoughts. 'Those two… Moonlight will surely sweep out of nowhere and slaughter them both if they struggle… Maybe the two are looking for Moonlight to join them?' This thought made her snort in disgust. 'Only the most heartless of people will join Moonlight. All they do is sit on their fat asses all day and let the grunts do all the dirty work.' She sighed and rolled over onto her side, facing the wall. She finally pushed the cosplayers from her mind, moving onto a new subject. 'We have to move soon. Moonlight is picking up on our scent. But where is the question?' "Hawk." Twig's voice startled her, making her jerk herself around to face Twig suddenly. The shelf beneath her creaked like mad, and she slid off it before calming her racing heart. "What is it, Twig?" she asked after a moment. "Moonlight has come out of hiding. They're all in the streets, and no doubt the alleys." Hawk mentally kicked herself. "How long have they been there?" "Only a few minutes, but we are certain that they are not looking for us this time." Hawk quirked an eyebrow in surprise at this. Five of the most wanted of this island, and Moonlight wasn't even looking for them? "Show me." Twig nodded, then turned sharply on her heel, leading Hawk towards the small hole in the bricks. It was the hole they used to watch the streets. They passed Chameleon, who was working with one of his crossbows. Coil was throwing strong, well-aimed punches at the air as they avoided him. Pup had disappeared from sight once again. No one ever knew where exactly he disappeared to, but all they could assume was that he was out, setting traps for the unwary Moonlight grunts. Twig stepped away from the hole, letting Hawk peer through the brick wall. Just as Twig had said, Moonlight was swarming the streets, guns in hand. A few of them where standing around, talking in hushed whispers. One of the grunts ran up into her view, all the way to the closest pair of whispering grunts to her. "Sir! We've found traces of a single person walking through Segwun Line! We've also found traces that they are still there, sir!" Segwun Line? "Well, then move your squadron out and find this person." Sir, yes sir!" With that, the grunt ran off and out of sight. Hawk whipped around. Pup was back, strangely enough, and was leaning against the wall, picking at a small scab. Hawk approached them, making her footsteps audible but quiet enough that Moonlight wouldn't hear her. "Rising Dawn. Assemble." She ordered when all three looked at her. All of them scrambled silently into a semi circle around her, ready for whatever she would brief them on. "There is a civilian on Segwun Line, in danger of assault, and possibly murder. Being members of Rising Dawn, we must get there before Moonlight, and hide them away. Get your things. We are moving out." All four nodded to her before disappearing into the darkness of the blacksmith shop, collecting their weapons and readying themselves. Hawk, as usual, kept her weapons and such on her person at all times. It was better to be safe than sorry. After a few moments of waiting patiently, all of Rising Dawn had reassembled, weapons in hand. "Let's go." Hawk murmured, heading for the back door into the alleys. They would have to be extremely silent if they were going to make it out of there alive.

She peered around the corner of the alley she was hiding in. If she were lucky, those goons would be gone. Then again, she didn't have luck on her side ever, so she'd be doing a bit more running before she finally lost these idiots. How the hell did she get here anyway? She had been drinking with her friends the night before when she went back to her Division and passed out on the couch. The next morning, she was in a house she didn't even know. Like someone had kidnapped her and brought her here, wherever here is. She heard deadly quiet footsteps rush towards her alleyway. They were moving fast. As she prepared to leap off onto the roof of one of the buildings, a hand grabbed her arm, dragging her down to the ground behind a dumpster in the alleyway. Another hand clasped over mouth before she could even ridicule them for touching her. It was a young teenage girl, with long, wavy brown hair and a red tank top on. Her face was littered with freaky piercings, and she was dark skinned. She was sitting silently, her eyes squeezed shut. Glancing around, she spotted four others, all of which were hiding themselves with more or less accuracy. A louder thunder of multiple footsteps charged past the alleyway. Tempted, she tried to twist her head around the dumpster edge to watch, but the young girl gave her a glare that said otherwise. If these kids were helping her or not, she wasn't sure, but for now, whatever was outside the alley was much more menacing then them. As soon as the footsteps faded into the distance, the girl released her, letting her stand up. The other four came out of hiding, gathering around in a huddle. Curious, she watched them, although ready to draw her katana if necessary. All five suddenly ran to the edge of the alley, cautiously looking around before four of them ran off into the street, leaving the girl who grabbed her to look at her. "Listen up. Go home, and get out of that costume. Moonlight will slaughter you if you linger around like a bug." "But-" The girl had already charged off after the other four. Getting home was the problem. Oh how she wished she had a bottle of good old sake.

A.N./ And it is the end of another successful chapter…hopefully.

I'm just hoping that if anyone is actually reading this, they are not regretting on clicking my story. Yes, I know it's busy and such, but if you're actually enjoying this, that's all I need to know to keep writing this. Now I'm not going to stoop to asking for people to review this, but people want criticize/flame/praise, I am all good with that, as long as people aren't doing it because I tell them to. I would appreciate any and all reviews though. Favouriting and following me or my story will be appreciated as well, but I won't ask you to. Just as long as you're enjoying it, whoever you people are. And so, because you have been reading this and possibly enjoying it, you deserve ANOTHER chocolate chip cookie. * gives you cookie * Thank you and please come again! :3


	3. The Fourth Wall, Chapter 2: Pup's Right?

A.N./ Hello! Third chapter up of the Fourth Wall. I'm seriously shredding the keyboard with this…but with school looming ever closer, I've got to get as much done as possible. I have drawings to portfolio, paper to scrounge, get all my stuff together, and learn to keep my hair looking fabulous… I only said that because my hair partially resembles the Demon Lord Ghirahim's hair, except it's not as short in the back, and it's not all combed over to one side. It makes me look fancy, or fabulous! :3 But anyway, this is chapter two of the Fourth Wall, and thank you to Mentalasylumpatient13 (sp?) for the review, I appreciate it a lot! :3 In thanks, you may have a chocolate cake! * give's Mentalasylumpatient13 a HUGE cake * But thank you to everyone who reads this. It makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside! X3 Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach, Naruto, and any other anime/manga. I only own Hawk, Coil, Chameleon, Twig, Pup, and the whole of Moonlight.

Chapter 2: Pup's Right?

He stood silently behind one of the various trees just outside of White Water City. Hawk, Twig, Coil and Pup were hiding behind other trees in the general area with him, each of them waiting for the Moonlight grunts to storm past them. He held his breath as a few grunts thundered past his tree, almost three feet away from his hiding place. A drop of sweat rolled down the side of his face as the last few grunts ran off into the distance. Shifting his eyes to Hawk, he waited for her approval of movement. She raised her hand vertically, signaling that they could begin their jog out into the rural area of White Water Island. Chameleon ran over to Hawk, joining her with the others before Hawk led them off into the trees near the road. It was a rather risky yet appropriate tactic. Moonlight grunts were swarming the roads and deep into the forests searching for them, but they never EVER entered the thin woods on the edges of the roads. Horseshoe Village was only a few kilometers outside White Water City, so if they didn't have to hide from anymore grunts, they'd be in Horseshoe Village by one o'clock. He, usually, was running just behind Coil, but for the sake of his suspicions, he pulled to the back of the group, letting Twig and Pup run in front of him. He wasn't suspicious of his fellow Rising Dawn members, just suspicious of Pup. Pup always seemed to disappear at the worst times, whether they were on the brink of being sniffed out of their hiding spot, or if they were being chased through the island, Pup was never present. Of course, he wasn't always the only one with suspicions, but Coil and Hawk began to accept that Pup had always gone out to whiz, or to set traps. Not him though. He watched with anticipation as Pup ran up beside Hawk and started asking simple little questions. All Chameleon could do was chase after everyone as they headed towards Horseshoe Village. He'd have to consult his suspicions with Hawk as soon as they settled down for the night somewhere.

As usual, he lazily flew around, his DeathNote in hand. Only he had no clue as to why he was here. He was off to go to his friends, but as soon as he tried to enter, some red portal like thing swallowed him up, and dropped him here. Not that it'd ruin his plans. He was bored out of his mind again, ever since he killed off that last amusing human. The guy had tried to kill the entire world. He unconsciously gripped his DeathNote tighter. Well, it was amusing, but he was losing everyone to kill. Oh well. All good things come to an end. Out of the corner of his bright yellow eye, he spotted someone walking out into the street to his right. Being the overly bored and exceptionally curious thing he was, he turned to stare at the person. He gazed at him for a moment before thinking 'What a pencil of a person. I thought Light was bad.' The male was wearing a regular school uniform. A white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, gray trousers, formal black shoes, and a blue and white-stripped tie. He was also wearing box frame glasses that reflected the sun and hid his eyes. From what he could tell, this shaggy black haired, formal hippie needed a haircut. Apparently, thanks to his Shinigami eyes, the boy's name was Uryu Ishida. The said teenager stopped in the middle of the street to stare at him. He was almost menacing with his well-preformed glare. It was if he could see him. Just to be sure, he checked behind him, and all around him. The teenager was staring at him. He looked back at the teen, only to widen his already wide eyes in utter surprise. The teen had a huge, blue energy bow out, holding it in his right hand and pointing it directly at him. "What are you?" the now threatening teen called out to him. Before he could even answer, someone tried to split him in half with a huge red and black scythe. Of course, it passed harmlessly through him, but these idiots were definitely trying to kill him, however impossible that would be. "Whoa! Maka! This Kisshun has some sort of gassifier!" Disliking how the scythe was talking, he flew up over the head of the wielder and landed behind her, folding his wings back into his body. 'A Kisshun?' He sweat dropped at this out of the blue name. A blue energy arrow shot past both of them, nearly taking the one supposedly called Maka's head off. "HEY YOU BIG IDIOT! WATCH WHERE YOU FIRE THAT WEAPON!" the girl screamed at the teenage boy down the street. "Drop your weapons! Both of you!" the male shouted back, readying another arrow. This seemed to enrage the blonde girl and the scythe. "I SHOULD BE SAYING THAT TO YOU, MORON!" He watched, solely interested in the talking scythe. He had never seen anything like it, even in the Shinigami realm. The blonde whipped back to face him, obviously still enraged. Her scythe's entire blade grew larger, turning an electrified blue while a part of it shaped into one of those faces you see on Jackolanterns. Raising her scythe she practically loomed over him. "Witch Hunt Slash!" both she and the scythe shouted. She swung the scythe down, as if to split him in half again. Staying completely still, he let the scythe pass right through him again, watching as the ground beneath him shattered with the raw strength of whatever made that scythe change. The said scythe change back as it's power was drained. Fully checking the scythe, he learned that it was called Soul, while it's feisty wielder was called Maka. Strangely enough, the scythe was alive. Checking all three again as Maka scrambled back, raising Soul defensively, he noticed that all three had quite a bit of life force remaining. It was rather tempting to just kill them and steal their life force, but he resisted the urge to kill them. They could be amusing. A flurry of those blue energy arrows cut into his thoughts as they hailed don upon him, doing absolutely nothing to him whatsoever and completely dodging Maka. He let them litter the ground beneath him as they did what every other object did. Pass through him. Both Ishida and Maka looked shocked. He couldn't tell what the scythe was feeling, seeing as it was a scythe. He heaved a bored sigh after a moment. "Are you finished yet?" Ishida seemed to let a nervous drop of sweat roll down his face, while Maka shook herself out of the shock, still holding Soul in front of her defensively. "What are you?" Ishida called again, hiding the nervousness he was obviously feeling. He thought about telling him for a single moment before making his decision. "I am a Shinigami." "That's a lie! If you're a Shinigami, where's your Zanpaktou?!" Ishida barked out. He blinked in confusion. Shinigami have Zanpaktou? Where did this guy get his crazy ideas?

She stopped suddenly, all of Rising Dawn stopping just as quickly. They'd been running for hours, only taking a few walking breaks here and there. She heard it again. It sounded much like arrows whistling through the air. A streak of blue shot towards them, scaring the life out of her. Instinctively, she dove to the ground, the rest of them following suit. The blue streak shot past them before hitting a tree farther off. Picking themselves off the ground, they turned to where the streak had hit the tree. There was a burn mark there, but nothing blue. "It's Moonlight! They've finally created laser guns!" Pup wailed loudly. Coil pounded him on the head with a fist. "Quiet, moron. There's danger." Danger must have been an understatement, if what her gut was telling her. Without so much as a warning, Hawk broke into a sprint through the trees, heading towards Horseshoe Village. Whatever was happening, there was no doubt that there was something not only deadly, but also something strange about it. Pup, Coil, Twig and Chameleon followed closely behind her, not missing a beat as they swerved through the thinning trees and bushes. The sound of earth crunching got rapidly closer as they charged on forwards. The trees stopped suddenly, but no Moonlight grunts were anywhere, allowing them to rush right into Horseshoe Village. And rush they did. With all this noise, there was no doubt that Moonlight would be here soon. Following the sounds, Hawk swerved onto the Main Street of Horseshoe Village. Right in front of them was three things. One, there was this strange monster Hawk had never seen before, a girl wearing a plaid skirt, white shirt under a cream vest, a long over coat, and holding a scythe, while the was a regular guy in a regular school uniform, only he was holding some kind of huge blue bow. Two, no one else was around besides them, and these other people/things. And three, the street was destroyed. Hawk looked around at all the destruction caused. A few buildings had one or more burn marks, while the ground was broken into large chunks. "Pup, Twig and Chameleon. The teenage guy. Coil, you and I. The girl." Hawk ordered quietly, as to keep the element of surprise. Without anymore instructions, Pup, Twig and Chameleon charged the teenage male, while she and Coil charged the girl. Her heart was pounding even faster now that she might be fighting after running for hours. Exhaustion was like a little fly, buzzing around and pestering her. But if this weren't stopped before Moonlight showed up, they'd all be screwed over. The girl, once captivated by the black monster, whipped her head to face them. In reply to both of them charging, she swung her scythe at them. Hawk and Coil just managed to duck the potentially lethal slash, and keep running at her. She let go of the scythe's hilt, much to their surprise. As soon as Hawk was about to grab her arm with Coil, someone punched her right in the jaw, sending her tumbling into Coil. Both she and Coil fell to the ground, pain throbbing her jaw. "Get up Hawk! You're not as light as you may think!" Coil growled. Hawk snorted at Coil before lifting both of them up and turning to face the puncher. It was a boy, with white hair and a white headband that had tags saying Soul Eater on them. He wore a black and yellow jacket, with red pants and black shoes. The scythe had disappeared. "I thought they looked familiar." Coil snarled, raising his fists. Hawk glanced at him for an explanation. "Looks like Pup was right. They aren't cosplayers." Coil growled out, as both girl and guy advanced on them. Hawk quirked an eyebrow. For once, Pup was right. These people were the real deal. Meaning they'd have to watch every step they took.

A.N./ And so, Maka, Soul, and Uryu killed them all and were sent back to their rightful homes! :3

Okay, not really. I just thought that as soon as I finished this chapter. And that's not my best cliffhanger ever… At least I don't think so. You may think it to be as awesome or crappy as you want. I just needed a cliffhanger, seeing as it draws in more and more people. Okay… I'm feeling rather nice today, so I will tell you people every anime and manga character in this story so far. First is Sanosuke Sagara from Rurouni Kenshin. Second is Tsunade the Legendary Sannin from Naruto. Third is Rangiku Matsumoto from Bleach. Fourth is Ryukk from DeathNote. Fifth is the Quincy, Uryu Ishida from Bleach. Sixth is Maka from Soul Eater. And last but not least, seventh is Soul Eater himself from Soul Eater. As you can see, there are a variety of anime and manga going into this. If you figured out who everyone so far was without me telling you, good for you, you are very smart. Smarter than me lol. And just for the sake of being evil, I shall give clues as to which three characters are popping up next. But I'll be using the nicknames I have given them, just to tease you.

Coming in next will be White Rose, Lightning Swordsman, and the Number Two KnuckleHead Ninja.

If you know who they are just by looking at my choice of words, then by all means tell me if you wish, with a PM or with a review. And just to let you all know, the Number Two KnuckleHead Ninja might not be who you think she is… Oops! :3 another clue to her identity.

I guess that I will close this out while listening to one of my favourite songs, ELEKTRIKA. (PS. I need help. Someone has to know who the artist or DJ for ELEKTRIKA is. If you do, please tell me! I seriously want it on my iPod, and I haven't the foggiest clue who created it.  watch?v=Jdgu7hhxJvg

That's the link to the video I was listening the song from. It's not my video either, but that's the correct song. Please help Kitsune out! I will dedicate a chapter of my story to the first one that can tell me who the artist is! I promise on my life!)

Thank you for reading, and I will update as soon as I can before next Monday, cause my brain is so tired right now.

Good Night Everyone,

Kitsune.


	4. Chapter 3 The Rose, Lightning, and Ninja

A.N./ Hello! Nice to get another chapter up already. I'm actually really happy at the moment, seeing as two guys at my school were pantsed (sp) in front of one of the teachers. It was great.

Anywho, back to business.

Thank you to an anonymous reviewer for requesting that I change my lame newspaper style of typing. It's probably better if I changed it anyway, because it is a PAIN to edit and reread.

Thank you to Kawisakeron for following my story. It pleases me that there are others out there who are actually excited about my story, and it makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside.

I hope to hear more and more reviews from here on out, but I'm not going to really except them, as I do not want to force people to do so. :3

So, as I promised, in this chapter, we will feature White Rose, Lightning Swordsman, and The Number Two KnuckleHead Ninja!

TNTKHN: I resent that name, you fox headed lady!

Me: Rawr much? Please enjoy! :3

DISCLAIMER!: I do NOT own any anime or manga series here, however much I want to. I only own Hawk, Coil, Chameleon, Twig, Pup, and the whole of Moonlight.

-)_(-

The Rose, Lightning, and the Ninja

'Wait… Pup was right?' That was one thing she had never thought would happen ever before. "Coil, looks like you'll take on snow head." Hawk huffed, keeping her fists raised defensively. "Why?" he growled out angrily. "Because guys can't hit girls, remember?" In response to her old fashioned joke, Coil slapped her upside the head. Hard.

"Coil!" "Looks like you were wrong Hawk. Watch your back." He laughed quietly before charging full pelt at snow head. "You're such a knucklehead, Coil." Hawk breathed, returning her attention back to the girl. She looked furious. Seeing as she wouldn't make the first move, Hawk lunged, raising a fist to catch the girl's arm. The girl jumped out of the way, making her hand flat and going for a karate chop to Hawk's head. Hawk pulled away just fast enough, the girl's hand missing her head by a few inches. Hawk lunged back at her while she was momentarily open. Quickly correcting herself, the girl jerked away from the potentially lethal gut punch.

Hawk threw another punch, aiming for the girl's head. She just dodged the fast swipe, dodging the next punch that followed. Hawk kept up on offense, swinging at every opening provided. Although Hawk was fighting to hurt at this exact moment, she did not want to injure the girl. Violence wasn't her first choice. "Come with us. We need to get out of here." Hawk told the girl as she dodged another punch. "You're standing there, throwing punches at me, and you want me to follow you? No way!" Rejection. Time for Hawk's next strategy. "There are people here that don't want anybody like us running around. They'll kill us if we don't get moving, you included. Come with us." "You're being quite the hypocrite right now." "Please! We're trying to help you!" Hawk almost begged, keeping a calm demeanor as the girl jumped out of range. "Yeah right."

This sent Hawk over board. She had heard the old saying, and made it a rule for Rising Dawn. The saying? Even the Buddha gets angry when insulted a third time. Quick as a flash, Hawk leapt at her, landing a powerful kick to the leg and knocking her over. Grabbing the girl, Hawk slung her over her shoulder before retreating quickly into the alleyway nearby and setting the girl down behind a dumpster. Peering around the smelly thing, she spotted Coil racing towards her with the huge scythe in his hands, the boy missing. Pup, Twig, and Chameleon were also headed her way, dragging the teenage high school student, who was caught up in ropes, towards the alley. Coil charged in behind a few stacked boxes with the scythe, while Pup, Twig and Chameleon dragged the student in moments later. The girl, who Hawk had forgotten about until this instant, karate chopped her skull. Hawk shoved her to the ground, pinning her to the dumpster with her free hand clamped over her mouth. The steady sound of footsteps that had been echoing in the back of Hawk's mind rumbled onto Main Street.

Rising Dawn fell completely silent, restraining and keeping the three totally silent as Moonlight herded themselves right past the alleyway. One grunt stopped, standing outside the alley for a moment before taking a few steps in. Sweat started forming on Hawk's forehead as the grunt stopped in the alley, only a foot away from spotting both her and the girl. Hawk prayed to whichever god or goddess was watching over them to save them. The grunt widened his eyes, the pupils dilated. He dropped the gun, clutching his chest, and fell over, landing loudly on the ground beside the girl.

The girl sat stick stiff, staring at the now dead grunt with Hawk in complete and utter shock. He had died of a heart attack. Hawk suddenly regretted praying if this was the result. The huge black monster walked right into the alley, turned, and faced her. Hawk noted that he had a notebook open. He snapped it shut, and tossed it at Hawk, which she caught testily. "It's yours, and I shall now follow you around." The monster said with a scratchy voice. All Hawk could think was, 'What?!'

-)_(-

He glanced around, confusion settling into his mind. This wasn't Japan. It didn't even look like the Meiji era. He had been walking with his son, and then he had felt dizzy before he passed out. As soon as he opens his eyes, he ends up in some remote, ghost town of a place that is far outside Japan. He flinched. His son! "Kenji must be worried about this one!" he called to no one.

A paper flew towards him. Maybe he could figure out where he was, and what year it was, if he read some newspaper or something. He snatched the paper out of the air, checking both sides. It was blank, but it was perfectly square. Top quality origami paper. "Why would something as valuable as this be floating around aimlessly?" he mused quietly, staring at the paper. The paper slid out of his hands against his own will, surprising him.

What surprised him even more was that it started folding on it's own. "Could this be the work of a ghost?" He stared at it in fascination, until it finished folding itself. It was a shuriken. It spun rapidly, and launched itself at him. He inched out of the way at lightning speed, letting the shuriken hit the ground behind him. 'What an interesting trick.' He thought.

The paper unfolded itself, and refolded itself into a butterfly before flying up and fluttering away from him down the street. He began following it. "If this one is correct, this one will find out who this strange paper belongs to." He said to himself, following it down the street casually. Many more paper butterflies began fluttering around him, as if to confuse him. It'd take more than that to mess him up. He continued steadily along, following the original butterfly in the swirling mass of them. The butterflies seemed to realize he was still going in the right direction, and they tried a new approach.

Each one flew away from him in all directions, once again to confuse him with no avail. He had his razor sharp eye on the original. "It'll take more than that to dissuade this one." He called out, almost as if he could sense the owner of all the strange paper butterflies. The butterflies returned to swirling around him, only much faster this time in an attempt to obscure his line of sight. It didn't work. He could still tell which one was the original butterfly. Although these butterflies seemed to belong to someone remotely evil, he truly couldn't help but think that this was a beautiful sight to see. All the white butterflies happily fluttering around him in circles. It made him nearly forget that he had no idea where he was. Nearly, is the key word.

After a kilometer, he heard a shout that he hadn't heard in a while. "Hey! Kenshin! Is that you, you tacky dressed dumbell!?" This stopped him in his track, forcing him to turn to the voice. The butterflies fluttered off without him noticing, revealing one of his good friends. "Misao! It's good to see you!" He called up to her with his ever-present soft smile. "It's good to see you too, Kenshin. You're still skinny as ever though." Misao remarked, poking him in the gut. He quickly looked at how much she had changed in the last five years.

She had the Oniwaban leader coat, and her hair was had grown out to her shoulder blades, but it was all braided up into her signature and single black braid. She also had a newer size of her original outfits from five years. At least that and her personality hadn't changed. "Misao, how did we get here?" Kenshin asked after a moment. Misao rose a finger to her chin thoughtfully. "I don't know. I just had went to sleep, and I woke up just a few kilometers from here." That put a slight damper on his mood. "Hey. Weren't there a bunch of white butterflies circling you minutes ago?" Misao suddenly asked. He mentally facepalmed himself.

He lost the paper butterflies. "Yes, there were paper butterflies circling this one." He sighed, scratching his head while glancing around for any trace of the butterflies. "This one was following them, but this one crashed into you, and it seems this one has lost them." "Well, not to worry! As the newest leader of the Oniwaban group, I can track them down for you!" With that, Misao was off, running down the street at top speed. Kenshin shook his head from the familiarity before charging after Misao. Her personality hadn't changed one bit.

-)_(-

She opened her eyes in annoyance. That redhead was still puttering towards her, now with a black haired, loud, and so far annoying woman. There was no doubt that the red head and the girl would find her, no matter what she did, so she might as well prepare for their arrival. Standing up from her meditation position, she stretched her back.

How long had she been here again? Two days? Three tops. How she got here, she didn't know herself, but this place was also riddled with despair and pain. She would help restore peace to this obviously once peaceful place, then do the same at home. Wherever home was. She let her lower half peel away and apart into papers, reforming them on her back as wings. She never needed a kunai. Her origami papers were suitable enough to be an endless supply of kunai.

The chakra of the two came very close to the rooftop she had reformed on. It was only a matter of seconds until both leapt up onto the roof. A few seconds later, the two were up on the rooftop just like she had predicted. Both stared at her in disbelief. They were obviously not trained as shinobi. The male had a katana at his side, while the girl seemed to have no weapons on her whatsoever.

"Who are you?" the male questioned stonily. He obviously was a practiced swordsman. "I am the servant of the god who shall bring peace to all worlds." She replied guardedly. The male quirked an eyebrow. "My name is of no concern to you. Stand in my way, and you will regret it." She continued coldly. The male rested his right hand on the hilt of his katana, his eyes narrowed with the look of a man who had killed thousands in cold blood. The girl simply got into a sloppy taijutsu posture.

"That doesn't sound very peaceful to this one." For the millionth time in the past three days, she attempted to use the chakra piercing on her chin to contact Nagato.

'Konan. Where are you?' Relief swamped her. Nagato was safe. 'That's not as important right now. There are two meddling hags here.' 'If they get in the way, kill them. If they don't, retreat.' 'Hai.' "Well? We wanna know you're name!" the girl shouted out at her. "Silence!" Konan snapped back fiercely, making the man jump slightly. "This one does not wish to fight you." The male said menacingly. Konan narrowed her eyes blankly. "Then retreat." The man slid the katana out a little. "This one will not retreat, either." Konan held back a growl.

"I have received the will of god and I must kill you." With that, she raised an arm towards them. A few paper bombs folded into shuriken before spiraling straight at both of them. The male suddenly moved forwards, swinging the katana out to deflect the paper bomb shuriken right beneath her at blinding speeds. Flapping her wings, she escaped the reach of the paper bombs right before they exploded.

She soared over the house, staring down at the cloud of smoke. "That was the easiest kill I've ever made." She said to herself, circling back around to hover over the smoke cloud. Without warning, shuriken and kunai exploded from the smoke cloud. Startled, she used her origami paper to form a shield in front of her. The shuriken and kunai bounced harmlessly off the shield before she let it retreat back into papers.

Just as her vision was directed back at the smoke cloud, the male shot up into the sky and out of the cloud of debris, heading right at her. She raised an arm, forming a large paper needle as the male came ever closer. The male swung his katana at her. She blocked just in time, sending him back to the ground with a sharp shove. She dove down to intercept him, only to stop and swerve away from the girl's punch. The girl fell to the ground where the male was.

Taking her chance, Konan dove down once more, this time free from a delay. The male sheathed his katana and prepared a stance that was unfamiliar to Konan. 'No matter. He stands in the way of peace, and therefore must be destroyed.' Releasing a group of papers, she prepared one of her own attacks to pitch against his. It was risky, but the faster this expert swordsman was taken down, the faster she could retreat back to Nagato. As soon as she neared, the male opened his eyes at the speed of light, grabbing the hilt of the katana and unsheathing it quickly. Both at rapid sync, they chanted the names of their attacks. "Shikigami Dance!" "Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu! Kuzu Ryu Sen!"

-)_(-

A.N./ And that is the end of chapter three! Quite the cliffhanger if I do say so myself! So…? Did you all decipher the nicknames? If not, here are the characters and the nicknames!

White Rose = Konan from Naruto

Lightning Swordsman = Kenshin Himura from Rurouni Kenshin (or Samuri X)

The Number Two KnuckleHead Ninja = Misao Makimachi from Rurouni Kenshin

There you go. Sorry if there's not enough of Rising Dawn in this. The title of this chapter is called The Rose, Lightning, and the Ninja. It only makes sense that it's like that! :3

I'm super sorry if the characters all sound OOC, but think about it. If you woke up in some place you didn't know, you'd be like this too. Well, I wouldn't. It'd be an opportunity to explore for me. :3

I'll try to get all the characters un-OOC as fast as possible!

But for now, thank you reading, and please come again!


	5. Chapter 4: Welcome to Rising Dawn

A.N./ Hello everyone! * dodges everything thrown at me * I deserved that. * gets pegged in the jaw with a Super Hiyori Trainer * I deserved that too, although I haven't the foggiest clue as to how you landed yourself a Super Hiyori Trainer, dear reader! Kitsune is SUPER sorry that the last chapter was posted a day late. SUPER sorry! * bows in apology *

I thank you all for reading this and sticking with me for this long amount of time! I appreciate it from my head to my tail (figure of speech I happen to use among others).

There weren't any reviews or follows this time, but that's very much alright. I'm glad that I haven't forced anyone to review/follow/favourite my story.

Just because I enjoy hinting at stuff, I'll give out clues to my next few characters coming in this chapter or next chapter.

Police Girl (almost too obvious if you know her)

Tampon (it's an inside joke between me and my friends, so don't even ask)

Meditation Man

Whiskers

Star

And last but not least, Scentless Flower.

You may have noticed, but these are their nicknames. Not their real names. Please enjoy!

Disclaimer! I do NOT own any of the anime or manga gone into this, however much I wish to. I only own the whole of Moonlight, and the whole of Rising Dawn.

-)_(-

"Wha-what?" was all that came out of Hawk's mouth. What had just happened? This monster was bound to her by some black notebook? How is that even possible? She looked down at the notebook in silent shock. She didn't even want this stupid…Death Note. Hawk shook her head.

Whatever. This monster seemed to be particularly harmless at the moment, so he could follow if he wished. The girl struggled free from Hawk's grip before leaping over to Coil. She went to snag the scythe, although Coil held it away from her, keeping her as far away from it as possible. "Give me Soul back!" she shouted in protest, struggling against Coil.

Hawk turned to stare at Pup, Twig and Chameleon, who she had placed the teen under their power. The teen was caught in one of Pup's famous snare traps, with a cloth tied around his mouth to muffle his speech. Hawk made her decision. "Come on everybody. Let's go back to my house. It's long been abandoned."

Rising Dawn nodded in agreement, the monster shrugging as Hawk hoisted the girl over her shoulder. This did not sit well with the girl. "Hey! Let me down you man of a girl!" 'What a strange name to be called.' With every member behind her, Hawk led Rising Dawn out from the alley, into the destroyed streets, and down towards her house. The place she was born, and the place where the world greeted her in the most brutal way ever.

-)_(-

Their vicious attacks collided with one another, sending not only sparks but also papers flying. After a moment of friction between the two, the slipped forwards, landing a few steps away from each other with their backs facing one another. The sound of heavy breathing could be heard, but Misao couldn't tell who was panting.

Blood suddenly sprayed from Kenshin's chest, and he collapsed to one knee, using the Sakabatou as support. Just at the same moment, the woman fell forwards, first to her now existent knees, and then lying completely flat on the ground, her head turned away from Misao.

Misao's temporary shock dissolved, and she rushed over to the kneeling swordsman. "Kenshin! Are you alright?!" The said red headed man turned to face her, a small smile eliciting onto his face.

"It's just a scratch, Misao. This one will be fine." It didn't look like just a scratch to her, but she trusted the swordsman. Kenshin struggled to his feet, Misao helping him up. Together, they turned to the woman lying on the ground behind him. She had remained silent, concealing whether she was conscious or not.

Kenshin strode sorrowfully up to her, kneeling down beside her head. Misao followed, only deciding to stay standing. From her new vantage point behind Kenshin, she could see a thin line of blood leaking out the side of her mouth, her eyes shut tight. Her eyes flashed open, startling her, but not Kenshin. He seemed to expect it. "I will not fail the god." She coughed out, scrunching up her face as she struggled to stand up.

"You should rest. It's not a good idea to moving around so much." Kenshin told her calmly with a smile. Misao could never fully understand this side of him. He'd attack like he was going to kill, hold back at the last second, then ask his adversary if they were alright. Clearly, the woman couldn't understand at all. "My wellbeing is none of your concern!" she snapped, managing to haul herself to her feet.

She had one eye squeezed tightly shut in pain, and she was panting heavily. 'Kenshin really did a number on her, and only with one move.' Misao mused silently. Kenshin got to his feet as well, his chest still bleeding profusely. "Well, it seems that this one has hurt you, therefore it's this one's responsibility." This seemed to anger the woman even more. Raising her arms towards them, they begun to peel away into many slips of origami paper. "I will be the support for the bridges to peace!" she shouted with a slightly proudy tone.

The papers fluttered swiftly around them, black writing etched onto them. Each of the papers began to burn from the bottom up. "Misao! Get out!" Kenshin called out. This ticked her off. "No way! I'm staying!" she argued. Using quick wits, she pulled out a roll of throwing knives. She chucked each one in a line at the woman, half of them just scraping by the furious papers. There was no signal that there was contact.

Each paper burned up. What happened next startled both of them. Each and every paper exploded, burning both her and Kenshin before sending them both flying backwards. Misao landed heavily on the ground, pain rattling her. Kenshin huffed out, getting winded when he landed. The woman appeared above Misao, wielding a huge needle made of origami papers. In a desperate attempt to dodge the needle, she quickly rolled to the side, letting the needle crack into the ground where she had just been. She pulled herself to her feet as fast as she could. It appeared she'd have to fight for a little longer.

Just at least until Kenshin got up. The woman had yanked the needle out of the ground, and was now charging Misao with it. Misao hopped out of the way of the furious woman, landing neatly on the ground beside her. The woman wheeled to face her, obviously annoyed, and thrust the needle at her. Misao pranced out of her range. This didn't stop her from charging forwards with the needle. Misao hopped over the woman's head. Kenshin had thankfully gotten to his feet, but he still seemed battered up.

Misao ducked under the woman's angered swipe, and bunny hopped her way over to Kenshin. Misao couldn't help but smile at the memories that were being revisited with all of her dodging. Kenshin brought up his Sakabatou, obviously intending to use another move. "Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. Dou Ryu Sen!" Kenshin slapped the ground with the Sakabatou. The earth shattered beneath the move, the debris spraying at the woman. The rocks and dirt hit her head on, tumbling her to he ground. When everything had settled, both Misao and Kenshin walked up to her, only to widen their eyes.

It was a splintering log beneath all of the rubble. Kenshin looked up suddenly, and Misao followed suit. The woman was there, with clones of herself. Each and every one of them was wielding a large needle. They were closing in too fast for Misao to dodge them fully, but she didn't have to. They all purposely missed her and Kenshin as well.

Her face was twisted in pain as her clones peeled away into origami paper, reattaching itself to her back as wings. Without any sort of warning, she took off, bringing her origami needle with her. She landed rather ungracefully on one of the roofs across the street, gripping her origami needle tightly. "Are you alright?" Kenshin called out to her, sheathing his Sakabatou. She was about to blow her top at his concern. Misao was trying her hardest not to at least giggle at the woman's face. "Why do you care for your adversary so much? I'm trying to KILL YOU!" she shouted back, coughing lightly at the beginning of her sentence.

Kenshin adorned his usual, friendly smile. "For the sinister crimes this one has committed in the past, this one shall never kill anyone ever again." His simple reply made the woman blow her top. However, she didn't speak a word. She didn't even make a sound. Her face twisted into a mixture of agony and fury. She murmured something to herself, falling silent for a moment. Misao looked between Kenshin and the woman. The woman suddenly took off once more, flying over their heads and past the houses. Despite his wounds, Kenshin rushed after her in a sprint, and of course Misao followed. Kenshin probably didn't have any sort of medical supplies with him, and both him and the woman would need it.

-)_(-

Looking around, he scuttled through the trees, just off the road. He had detected life upon this area, and was determined to find it. There had been rustlings in the bushes around him, but he had dismissed them. There couldn't be any shinobi here, could there? Although he silently hoped there was.

"Rule number one! Steady-" Whoever it was, they didn't get to finish their thought. He had already thrown a paper bomb ball at the tree with the voice. There was a startled yell before someone fell out of the tree, landing on the back of his neck. He fell back, lying out on his back all sprawled out.

He decided to walk up and poke the blue haired person in the face. His blue eyes shot open, and he slapped his hand away, scrambling back against the tree while gathering up a duel wield scythe, a chain between the two scythes. "Whoa! How'd you find me?!" the guy yelled out obnoxiously loud. He sweat dropped. It wasn't that hard if he was yelling out like that.

"Black * Star, you were yelling out again. That's why he heard you." The scythes puffed up into smoke before dissipating, revealing a girl with black hair tied back in a ponytail. "Hey. What village are you guys from?" he asked curiously. "The village of awesome." The one the girl called Black * Star answered instantly. That wasn't much help. "What's your name?" the asked him shyly.

"Me? Oh. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the next Hokage. Believe it." They blinked in confusion at him, but not that Naruto could tell if it was confusion or not. "Hey! Someone's getting chased!" Black * Star announced loudly. Naruto strained his ears. Sure enough, he could hear someone running down the street, yelling and crying out as many others charged after them. "Come on. We gotta help 'em." Naruto said, pulling out a kunai and rushing towards the street. Black * Star and the girl followed him out onto the street. Naruto's eyes widened, then shrank in annoyance.

It was none other than the swirly masked man from the Akatsuki. He was running down the street towards them, with thugs chasing him. "Never mind. Let's get outta here." Naruto sighed. Black * Star and the girl blinked in confusion at him as he started for the forests again, but Black * Star grabbed his arm, making him turn towards the Akatsuki member who's name he had momentarily forgot.

Instead of the thugs chasing after him, there was a tall man, cutting down the thugs with two small katanas while a teenage girl used some kind of contraption that made loud blasts, somehow killing the thugs. The Akatsuki member ran up behind him, placing Naruto between himself and the now dying thugs. "Thank Kami! Someone familiar!" yelled a relieved Tobi.

Tobi was the Akatsuki member, and if Naruto remembered correctly, Tobi was annoying as hell. "Get out of here before I turn you inside out." Naruto growled at Tobi. Tobi flinched away from Naruto, only to look up at the owner of the shadow that had fallen across them. Naruto turned back forwards, only to look up at the man who loomed over him.

There was blood spattered all over the man's face. "Shinamori-kun. The man is safe. We should continue our search." The teenage girl spoke up from behind the man. "Fine. Let's go, Seras." "Aye, Shinamori-kun." Both turned and began walking down the road. Upon impulse, Naruto shouted at them. "Hey! First you come and you kill a bunch of thugs, then you loom over us like your gunna kill us, then you walk away?! What's the big idea?!"

"I totally agree!" Black * Star shouted. They didn't turn back around to face them, making both of the knuckleheads really frustrated. Both of them marched up behind them, and repeated their question at the exact same time. Both remained silent for a moment, before the man spoke up. "What are they doing." "Maybe they want to join us?" the girl, Seras, suggested. "I don't care if they join us. As long as they stay out of my way, they can tag along." The male grumbled out, sheathing his two katanas.

Naruto was suddenly confused. Were they going to join these two strangers? As if in response to his silent question, Seras looked over her shoulder. "You three may join us. Just stay out of Shinamori-kun's way." "Stay out of his way? You two should stay outta my way!" Naruto slapped his hand over Black * Star's mouth. "Shut up. I don't know where we are, but it's better if we stay in groups." Naruto shushed him. Black * Star rolled his eyes. If this was what Kakashi-sensei had to deal with, Naruto silently vowed to be a little less high strung towards his faithful however lazy sensei.

-)_(-

Managing to keep themselves hidden along the way, Rising Dawn settled down in Hawk's old residence. It was a spacious and roomy house, although there were bullet holes scarring the nice house. They closed all of the curtains, lighting only a few candles to brighten the dark house. After a sustainable amount of lighting had been rigged, Hawk ordered him to release the high school guy, and help contain the three characters in the living room. That's where Chameleon was headed right now. He hadn't gotten the chance to consult Hawk about his suspicions yet, but he'd tell her soon enough.

He entered the large living room, where all of the characters were lounging, including the Shinigami, Ryukk. A sweat drop rolled down the back of his neck as he walked up to the roped teen. Ryukk could most likely see his name and age floating above his head, and it wouldn't be all that hard for him to go get his Death Note and kill him on spot.

Chameleon silently pulled out a knife, and sawed off the ropes, binding the teen together. Once he had removed every rope, he sawed through the cloth, freeing the teen's jaw. The teen sighed ever so quietly, rubbing his wrists and working the kinks out of his jaw when Chameleon stepped back. "Sorry about that. Orders are orders." Chameleon murmured, walking up and leaning against the wall across from the teen.

"Why did you bring us here?" the teen asked after a moment of silence. "Yeah! That's what I wanna know!" the white haired kid yelled out. "Can it, scythe boy. We don't want to attract anymore attention than we already have." Coil snapped, whittling away at a log. Chameleon spoke up to the teen. "Moonlight is vicious. If they had gotten to you, or any of you, you would be dead by now. As to why we came here, I'm pretty sure Hawk enjoys throwing herself into the past." "Hawk?" "Our leader. Founder of Rising Dawn." "She's the one with the biker jacket and the scar on her chin, right?" the girl mused. "Yeah, that's her. She's damn well my best friend." Coil blurted out, not even caring what he said.

"Her parents named her Hawk?" then high schooler sputtered out, a little too loudly. Coil shushed him, both him and Chameleon listening hard.

After a moment of awkward silence, they deemed it to be safe. There was nothing scarier than an angered Hawk. "No. She has a real name. We use code names to keep our identity a secret from Moonlight." Chameleon answered. Just as the teen was about to ask another question, Hawk strode in.

Chameleon and Coil instantly were at attention. "I've made a decision." Chameleon silently hoped it was that she was going to throw Pup out into the streets. "I want all of you to join Rising Dawn." This not only surprised Chameleon and Coil, but the four characters in the room. "J-join you?" the girl stuttered. "You heard me." Hawk snapped. She was obviously not in a good mood. The teen raised his hand. "I'll join. It'd be best." Hawk smirked at this.

"What? You're joining them? No way!" the boy shouted. "Silence!" Hawk whisper shouted. The girl shrugged. "I guess we'll join too, then." The boy whipped his head to her. "No way Maka. Are you serious?"

The girl, Maka, nodded her head. "Excellent choice. Now. State your first names, and any fighting styles you specialize in." Hawk growled out. The teen stood up. "Uryu. I am a Quincy." Hawk looked to Coil. "He has a pretty little bow that fires off laser arrows, and little magic sticks that explode, and do other cool stuff." Hawk nodded once.

"I'm Maka, and this is my partner Soul. I'm a weapon miester, and he's my weapon. He turns into a scythe." Hawk remained silent for a moment, her eyes closed in thought. She opened them. "Uryu, for the time you will spend as a Rising Dawn member, you will be known as Sharpshooter." Sharpshooter nodded in agreement. "Maka, for the time you will spend as a Rising Dawn member, you shall be known as Thunder." Thunder shrugged. "Soul, your name is misleading, and therefore, you shall have your real name in your time with Rising Dawn." Soul's jaw dropped in protest while Hawk continued.

"You." Ryukk looked at her with dull and bored eyes. "You shall be known as Night, if you wish to follow us around." "I have to. You possess my Death Note, and I must go wherever my Death Note is." Hawk nodded the affirmative before finishing her announcement. "We, Rising Dawn, welcome Sharpshooter, Thunder, Soul and Night into our ranks. May the new members help us on the road to peace."

-)_(-

A.N./ Excellent! All done! So what do you think of the names Sharpshooter, Thunder, Soul (LAME) and Night? I think they're alright.

Kitsune is SUPER sorry for updating late last chapter, and also that some of the characters are a little OOC. * bowing in apology * … I'm getting annoying with my bowing, aren't I? … I'll stop that now then.

Please, feel free to review/yell/praise me in the reviews, and feel free to follow/favourite me or my story.

I shall now hint at the next characters appearing at some point.

Permafrown, Muscles, Smoke, the No-Life King, Poppy, Tear Streak, Growl, Jaw, Apprentice, and Fire.

These happen to be code names for certain characters, but some are easy to figure out while others are totally impossible to figure out… Unless you have my plans.

I am grateful that all of you have stuck with me for this time. Thank you readers, and may the road lead you to warm sands.

Kitsune


	6. Chapter 5: The Duel Ends

A.N./ Hello. Nothing special, by the way I just said that. Let me try again. * clears throat * Hello everyone! :3 That was much better.

Unfortunately, there will be no new characters joining us today! Sorry! But as I said last chapter, eventually, I will happily welcome Permafrown, Muscles, Smoke, the No-Life King, Poppy, Tear Streak, Growl, Jaw, Apprentice, and Fire.

Until then, all of you are stuck depicting the code names, as you'd please. So just to recap, Uryu, Maka, Soul, and Ryukk were dubbed Sharpshooter, Thunder, Soul (LAME) and Night. Kenshin and Misao are chasing after Konan as she retreats for reasons unknown. Naruto, Black * Star, and Tsubaki have tagged along with Aoshi and Seras as they journey, motives unknown.

So, I guess that I'll finish a few things in this chapter. Please enjoy! :3

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any of the anime/manga in this story, (though I wish I did) and I only own Hawk, Coil, Twig, Chameleon, Pup, and the whole of Moonlight.

-)_(-

Was that all Hawk had to say? Hawk remained silent, her eyes closed. She looked rather peaceful. Chameleon sweat dropped at her silence. Just as Chameleon was about to speak up, Hawk opened her green eyes. Apparently, she wasn't finished.

"Until you learn of Rising Dawn's expectations, you four will be under the teachings of one of the originals." Hawk turned her head to Chameleon. "Chameleon, you will teach Sharpshooter."

Not that he had a choice, Chameleon nodded the affirmative. "Thunder and Soul, Twig will teach you two." Soul seemed completely unhappy with this situation, while Thunder seemed to be a little enthusiastic about it. "And Night, you'll be under my teachings." "Whatever." "Hey! How come I'm not teaching one of the noobs?!" Coil snapped.

"I'm saving your teachings for someone a little more your speed." Hawk explained devilishly. "Oh, alrig- hey!" Coil snapped, realizing what Hawk had implied. Hawk cracked a smile. "Calm down Coil. It was a joke." Coil just continued to lean against the wall, fuming silently. Now was the time. "Hawk. May I have a minute?" "Sure. Come with me. Coil." Coil looked at her a little angrily.

"Make sure these four don't ruin my living room." He nodded. Hawk began leading Chameleon away from the living room, entering the dining hall, then the family den. She sat down on one of the old couches, and Chameleon sat down beside her. Whenever she sat down, it meant they were allowed to sit beside her. "What is it?" Chameleon glanced around before saying what he had to.

"Pup is not to be trusted." Hawk stared at him with surprise. "He wanders off whenever we're in deep trouble. He doesn't tell anyone where he's going, or what he's doing. For all we know, he could a Moonlight spy."

"Chameleon. I know you're being cautious, but Pup is pathetically weak. I can spot his traps from miles away. The only reason he's a member of Rising Dawn is because we desperately needed a traps expert." "Come on, Hawk. Aren't you even a little suspicious of Pup? He disappears right before Moonlight spots us, right as we flee from Moonlight, and he never follows orders correctly."

"Chameleon. That's enough. I realize how disgraceful and disrespectful Pup is. But it is one thing to point out his flaws, but saying that he is a traitor? That is not very trustworthy." Chameleon couldn't believe that Hawk was flat out rejecting his suspicions.

"However." He blinked almost hopefully at Hawk. "I will keep this in the back of my mind. Now back to the living room with Coil. I'm still iffy about these new comers." Relief battled with anger inside him. At least she wasn't fully rejecting his suspicions. "Go, Chameleon." "Yes. Thank you Hawk." With that, Chameleon retreated back to the safety of the living room. Angering Hawk was more than enough to get your name on her bucket list.

-)_(-

She landed in a forested area, panting heavily. Whoever that swordsman was, he had dealt a large amount of damage to her. That girl with him was only an annoying nuisance. She stumbled and whipped her arm out, steadying herself with the tree trunk.

His words had ripped their way into her heart. It sounded much like something Yahiko had said to her long ago. Konan coughed, blood spattering the ground in front of her. She made a sound of disgust. If this was how she was going to die, it was a pitiful way to die. There was a rustling in the undergrowth behind her, startling her. How did she let her grasp on her surroundings slip so quickly?

"Kenshin! I found her!" the girl yelled. The desperate urge to escape filled her soul. Within a few seconds, she had an origami kunai in either hand, charging the girl. Just as she was about to slash at the girl, she jumped back. The earth had ruptured right in between herself and the girl. Dirt and debris was flung up into her eyes, blinding her.

Konan, much to her disgust, staggered out of the dust cloud before making a mad dash away from them. She stumbled on roots, branches whip lashing her face as she wheezed heavily. Pain rattled her with each step she took. No doubt that she had a few cracked ribs.

After what felt like an entire month, Konan stopped, hiding behind a tree. She let herself lean against the large oak for support, trying to calm her breathing. If they came again, she'd be finished. She didn't have enough chakra or energy to run again. What a pathetic way to die. She listened desperately, still breathing loudly. She felt that it was safe enough to peer around the tree, which she did.

Only she wasn't expecting the red haired man's face to be peering around the exact oak tree. She shuffled quickly away from the tree, still holding her origami kunai, only in a defensive position now. Her heel caught on a root, sending her falling onto her butt.

Pain jerked her, so powerful that it nearly made her black out. But Konan, however weak of a condition she was in now, was stronger than that. She struggled to her knees, making a last ditch effort to protect herself from the swordsman and the girl. The swordsman walked out from behind the tree taking gentle and ginger steps towards her.

She held both kunai even tighter, keeping one in front of her heart, and the other in front of her face. The man, now only a few steps away from her, reached a hand towards her. In a defensive reflex, she slashed a kunai at his hand. His hand blurred, only to still with her wrist in his hand.

This made a new nervous sweat roll down the sides of her face. She tried slashing at him again, with her free wrist. A wild knife took her origami kunai out of her hand, cutting her palm lightly. She hissed, pulling her hand closer to her. That was it. She couldn't manipulate anymore chakra. She didn't have the energy for Taijutsu.

She was defeated. Dead meat. She glowered at the man, one eye closed while her free hand gripped her side gently. For some odd reason, he let go of her wrist, and offered his hand out to her. Konan spat on his hand.

There's no way she'd do what he wanted just because he defeated her. He wiped her spit off on his kimono before offering it again, a smile on his face. Konan's gaze softened. That was the face Jiraiya-sensei had made when he had trained her. Konan didn't realize that her gaze had softened until the man smiled even wider, and grabbed her hand gingerly.

The kunai dissolved into origami paper, infusing itself back into her arm before the man tugged her to her feet. Konan was utterly surprised. How could one man be so forgiving? The man wrapped her arm over his shoulder, and snaked his arm around her waist.

The girl laid Konan's other arm out along her shoulders, doing as the man did. Slowly, both began walking back towards the village they had battled in. She was exhausted, and even though she would've lain down and fall asleep on the ground near the oak tree, Konan followed their lead, taking one step at a time.

They all fell into silence, as the two led Konan through the woods. She grunted every now and then, when crossing over a root or such, but she remained silent most of the way, feeling like she had let the whole of the Akatsuki down.

How did this simple swordsman do such damage to her? "What is your name?" the said man asked once more. Although she did not wish to say, her name rolled out of her mouth with an airy wheeze. "Konan." "Konan. What an interesting name." If she wasn't suffering from pain, she'd snap at him, or do something.

But as she was, she let them both continue to half lead her, half carry her out of the forest. It was only common courtesy to ask the others names in return. "What are your names?" It came out breathy. "This one is known as Himura Kenshin." The male, Himura, murmured out. "I'm Misao Makimachi." Konan smiled lightly. "Misao… Such a lovely name…" Konan breathed. 'If only…' Konan spoke silently before her world swayed and faded into black.

-)_(-

Hawk lay quietly on one of the couches in the family den. She held a picture of her and her parents close to her heart, letting the loneliness of her life sink in to her. If only she could've done something when she was younger. If only she wasn't so terrified when she was younger. If only she didn't cower in that closet.

Her mother's words rang out in her head, just like they did every night. 'Please. Make me proud, my little hawk. I'll always watch over you.' Gazing upwards at the roof, Hawk swallowed her tears. This was not the time to grieve or cry about the past. This was a time to rest up for any next intrusions by Moonlight.

'I'll make you proud, mom. I promise.' Hawk thought, gripping the photo tighter. She briefly wondered if her mother was watching her now, observing as she led a small fighting force against impossible odds.

As if it were an army of mortals against the gods. 'I'll always watch over you.' Hawk replayed those words over and over again in her mind. The soft sound of her mother's last words soothed her stressed mind, finally allowing her to fall asleep. Right as she closed her eyes, Hawk could've sworn that both her mother and father were standing in the doorway, watching her with pride.

At this, she allowed one single tear to escape her. She'd make her parents proud of her. Proud of Coil. Proud of Rising Dawn. She'd make them, and all of her late relatives proud of them.

-)_(-

This was still too confusing. How had he, this Black * Star guy, his friend, and that annoying Tobi end up following around this Shinamori guy, and Seras? For now though, he sat silently at the fire he had lit for the group.

Tobi was curled up under his Akatsuki cloak, happily snoozing the night away. Black * Star and the girl had wandered off, saying that they'd take the watch this night. Seras was sitting just a few feet away from Naruto, staring up at the full moon. Finally, the Shinamori guy was lain out on his back, an arm over his eyes as he slept.

Naruto poked at the fire with a stick, keeping the air flowing through it and keeping it from burning out. The awkward silence was a little too much for him. "Hey. What's your name?" Naruto whispered, scratching his nose. "Oh, me? You can call me Seras. What might your name be?" She sounded British. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

However proudy he was, he didn't feel like bragging right now. He hadn't the foggiest clue as to where he was. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Uzumaki." "Any idea where we are?" Naruto cut in curiously. He looked to her, right at the same time she looked to him.

"I don't know where this is at all. If only master were with us. He'd definitely know where we are." She turned back to stare at the moon after saying this. Naruto blinked in surprise. "Your master must be a pretty smart man." "He is." A flock of vampire bats flew over head, making Seras gasp. Without warning, she stood up before dashing off after the bats.

"Seras!" With his shout, the Shinamori guy was sitting up straight, his hands on his two tiny katanas. "What happened?" "Seras just ran off!" Naruto tossed off his shoulder as he ran after Seras. Wherever they were, it was NOT safe to be running around at night, especially after a stupid flock of bats.

-)_(-

A.N./ Well… Seras seems very happy to see a flock of bats. And some of you must know why, too. Well, I'm always happy to see bats flitting about too.

Bats are SUPER cool! But in all honesty, wouldn't she seriously chase after a flock of bats just because of her master? I mean really!

And Konan! She seemed kind of easy to manipulate, but my plans all fall upon the groups joining Rising Dawn… Maybe I shouldn't have said that…

Oh well. Too late now.

Think about that too. Rising Dawn alone won't be enough to tackle Moonlight totally. They need help. Super help. Major help. Anime help.

Thankfully, Moonlight will appear next chapter as well, so you don't have to keep wondering what Moonlight is all about. I'll just full out explain it.

So no worries!

Thank you all for reading this story of mine, I really appreciate it from my head to tail. (Figure of speech, fyi). It's really late now, at least for me, so I'm headed to bed now.

Good Night y'all.

Kitsune.


	7. Chapter 6: Oh I Went There

A.N./ Hello everyone! It is I, Kitsune! My heart is full of rainbows at this very moment thanks to a user named 9! Much to my joy, he has followed my story, followed me, favourited my story, favourited me, and reviewed!

You, my good sir, have made my year! I can not express how much happiness is pooling inside me, but I humbly thank you for doing all of that.

But I am SO COMPLETELY AND UTTERLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! School has been dragging Kitsune down so much and- * shocked by cattle prod on max power * … I absolutely deserved that and much more…

Maybe I should start an entire series of Kitsune being absolutely tortured or something. A crack fic.

Down to business. In this chapter, I'd like to welcome aboard Poppy, Tear Streak, Growl, and Jaw. They will hopefully be doing something interesting, unlike what they normally do.

And now for the recap. Konan has been defeated by Misao and Kenshin, before passing out. Hawk seems to have some intrapersonal matters to deal with, on top of keeping Rising Dawn in check. Finally, Seras has run away from Aoshi, Naruto, Black * Star, Tsubaki, and Tobi (although who wouldn't run from Tobi. The guy's SUPER annoying) after a flock of seemingly strange bats.

And now, for the disclaimer. I just thought that maybe Growl would like to disclaim this, just because he has so much energy, and is ruining the studio furniture while arguing with Tear Streak.

Growl: * rolls eyes * Kitsune doesn't own any anime and manga characters in this story, she only owns Rising Dawn and Moonlight and blah blah blah.

Kitsune: Enjoy!

-)_(-

Chapter 6: Oh I Went There!

Naruto dashed through the undergrowth, following behind Seras with accuracy. The sharply dressed girl was swifter than Rock Lee without those weights of his. It took a lot of chakra focusing for him to be able to keep up with Seras. Naruto wondered what was so special about the bats, and why it would get the girl to charge blindly after them. They were just bats, for Kami's sake!

A sudden spike in chakra startled Naruto. Then another spike appeared. The chakra he was sensing wasn't like any other chakra he had felt before. It was the vilest, dirty, powerful, evilly sinister chakra he'd ever sensed. And what made things worse was that Seras was headed directly towards the chakra. The blonde girl swam in and out of his sight, the loud squeaking of the bats his only sound guidance.

Seras suddenly stopped in a clearing, forcing Naruto to stop as well. The chakra was suffocatingly strong at this radius. Peering over Seras's shoulder, Naruto saw the two craziest looking people ever, if they were even people. One was short, skin and bones, white as snow, with no shirt. Although the pale one sported pitch black fur on it's arms and legs. It had large, spindly black bat wings, with snow-white horns emerging from the shaggy mass of black hair.

The other one was taller, wore completely white body armor, and had electric blue hair that went down to its waist. This one sported furry, black, clawed hands, panther paws instead of feet, and a few spikes on each arm and calf.

The bats were swirling about the pale one. "Is that your master?" Naruto murmured to the frozen Seras. As if the two people cold hear his words, they snapped their heads to them. The pale one had yellow eyes with green scalea, while the hyper drive kitty hippie had icy blue eyes.

The cat-man snarled an animalistic snarl, while the pale bat-man stayed absolutely calm. After a moment of staring each other down, the pale one looked back at the cat-man, and spoke. "Grimmjow. This is not the place to start a fight. Let us take this somewhere less populated." The cat-man sputtered a disbelieving laugh.

"You're serious?! It's two humans! Who cares what happens to a human or two!" Seras seemed a little ticked off about the comment, although Naruto was unsure of what content the comment made her angry. "In case you two haven't realized, we haven't the foggiest clue where the hell we are. I agree with Ulquiorra. Let's move elsewhere, maybe take a nap when we get there." A man stepped out of the woods on the other side of the clearing.

He was wearing some kind of ancient Japanese clothing, while there was a huge jawbone around his neck. His hair was a long, shaggy brown, and his eyes were a dull, tired gray. A katana hung off his side. A girl stepped out beside him. She was an orange haired, busty girl, who was wearing a school uniform. Her eyes were also gray, only more worried.

"Grimmjow. I agree with Starrk. We can't fight here and risk injuring people. How about we find somewhere nice and relax a bit before finding something new out, okay?" The cat-man whipped around to face her, revealing a white and black tail that was hidden from their view.

"Don't speak to me like I'm a three year old! I'm older than all of you, and you know it!" "You know, you are very immature, if you're as old as you claim you are." Seras spoke up, crossing her arms and leaning on her right leg. Naruto gave her a shocked look. These people were obviously more powerful than all of them.

Was she trying to get herself killed? The cat-man menacingly turned to face Seras, who was wearing a snaggle toothed smirk. "Do you want to die today?" he growled lowly. His chakra spiked even higher in rage.

Seras thought about this playfully. "Well, let's see. If I were to be killed, it'd have to be with a stake, or garlic. Anything else would be futile, considering that I'm already undead, in a sense." "Seras! What are you doing?" Naruto whisper shouted to her. Seras shrugged Naruto away, much to his dislike. Her words seemed to mystify all four of the strangers in the clearing.

"You see, it's hard to kill a blood sucker. Especially on a full moon." Naruto's blood ran cold. A blood sucker? Seras was a blood sucker? Meaning, she'd suck people's blood right out of them? The cat-man laughed again. "A blood sucker? What are you trying to pull?! A blood sucker! That's hilarious!" Naruto jumped when Seras suddenly disappeared. How could a normal human be so fast? Especially without any chakra.

Seras appeared right behind the cat-man, the huge weapon she had used earlier pointed right into the cat-man's back. "If you must know, I am part of the Hellsing organization." Everyone, including Naruto, stiffened as she spoke. "I am a vampire." Seras announced coldly, her jaws wide open now. She dove for a bite to the cat-man's neck, right as the name for her kind popped into his head.

A Kyuketsuki. A vampire. Naruto watched in horror as Seras's jaws neared the cat-man's neck. Without warning, and arm was in the path of her chomp, forcing her fangs into the arm. A newcomer was standing behind the cat-man. He was tall, dressed in a red trench coat, with a red, floppy hat, black boots, black trousers, orange reflective glasses, his black hair draping down to his shoulders, and a sinister smile coating his face. "Now now, police girl. You're not ready to turn someone else yet."

-)_(-

He opened his eyes to the dawn light that was able to stream in through the black drapes. Although he was not pleased with the first sight that met his eyes. Hovering above him, and every other person in the room, was Night.

He was crunching on a dark red apple, simply floating around lazily with no particular path. Sighing to himself, Chameleon sat up, stretching out his back before looking around the room. Thunder and Soul were quietly sleeping together, both leaned up against the wall to his left. Sharpshooter was awake, although he was still laying out on the dark navy couch.

Coil was awake, leaning against the wall to Chameleon's right, right where he had last been when Chameleon fell asleep. Chameleon hauled himself to his feet, straightening out his clothes and doing a rather sloppy job of brushing his hair with his fingers. As soon as he finished, Hawk strolled proudly into the room, catching not only his attention, but Sharpshooter's, Coil's, and Night's attention.

She stopped in the center of the room and took a deep breath. Both he and Coil knew what was going to happen next, so they plugged their ears. "Attention! Rise and shine, guys!" Hawk shouted loudly. Soul and Thunder jerked awake, both staggering quickly to their feet. Sharpshooter lugged himself up off the couch, standing straight.

Twig and Pup decided to poke their heads into the family room as Chameleon and Coil removed their hands from their ears. "Welcome to day one of training. Thunder, Soul, you're learning with Twig. Sharpshooter, look sharp. You're training with Chameleon. Night, finish that apple and come find me. You all have six minutes to get ready and meet your trainers. Dismissed." Hawk announced loudly. With that, Hawk strutted out of the family room, leaving Sharpshooter, Thunder, Soul and Night looking rather confused. This was quite the morning to wake up to.

-)_(-

Her eyes fluttered open, only to squeeze shut when the piercing light of dawn reached her. At least she wasn't dead. Trying again, she opened her eyes, more slowly this time. As her eyes became adjusted to the morning light, a dull, throbbing ache woke inside her. It throbbed in her chest, legs, arms and neck. What a way to wake up.

"So you're awake, Konan-dono. Good to see that you're up much sooner than this one expected." The voice startled her, bringing her groggy eyes over to her left. There sat the red haired man, cooking some fish over a fire. Konan realized that both of them were in a cave. Memories swam back to her, giving her a headache. Konan moaned quietly, her eyes squeezing shut in the pain of her new headache.

If she recalled correctly, his name was… Kenshin. Kenshin Himura. "Himura-san… Where am I?" Konan breathed out slowly, her voice sounding husky. "In a cave, not too far from a nearby town. Here." He held out a flask to her. "Drink this. This one thinks you sound a little dehydrated."

Konan huffed at him before looking away stubbornly. She didn't ask or want this pansy swordsman to care for her as if she was an infant. This didn't seem to anger or annoy the swordsman. "Come on, Konan-dono. This one won't stop offering until you drink some."

Konan snorted silently, still looking away stubbornly. She didn't need or even want his help. The sound of water sloshing in the flask was tempting. Konan was in fact dehydrated, but she refused to show weakness to the pansy who defeated her. That thought sent a pang of disgust shooting through her. This pansy defeated her. With ease!

Himura sighed softly. "Well, if you are not going to drink it, this one supposes that this one shall drink it." This made Konan turn her head to face him. He had the flask lid popped off, swirling the water within the flask gently. He poked one eye open, staring at her. She furrowed her brows and looked up at the ceiling of the cave. There was no way she would give in to him. "Have you changed your mind, Konan-dono?" Himura piqued.

Konan looked back at him again, this time a little more furiously. She opened her mouth to snap at him, only to burst out in a fit of coughing. Every cough rattled her bones. Himura, startled, scuttled over to her side. As Konan's coughing decreased, he held the flask over her hands.

Konan couldn't deny it. That bout of coughing had really hurt, and it would only hurt more if she drink something. She grabbed the flask before taking a large swig of water. It soothed her sore throat, and although she was tempted to drink more, she didn't. Instead, she handed it back to him, relishing the relief it brought her.

"There. This one was right, wasn't this one? You are dehydrated." Himura chirped, placing the top back onto the flask. Konan rolled her golden eyes. "Don't rub it in, carrot top." This made the swordsman laugh lightly. "This one isn't trying to rub it in, Konan-dono." Konan rolled her eyes. The strange ones always said something like that.

-)_(-

Everyone had trickled out of the large house, Hawk disappearing with Night and Coil, Twig taking Thunder and Soul into the center of Horseshoe Village to examine the damage done, Pup had vanished as always, and now he was leading Sharpshooter into the woods behind Hawk's old house. Chameleon was itching to make sure Sharpshooter would stay loyal to Hawk during the time he spent with Rising Dawn, but he needed to get to a secluded area in the woods before doing so.

Sharpshooter himself seemed rather tense as he casually strolled behind Chameleon. All the questions ran through Chameleon's mind as they walked silently through the huge oak trees. Chameleon heard Sharpshooter open his trap, and he waited for his question. After a moment's hesitation, Sharpshooter's jaw snapped shut, as if his question was already answered. It didn't matter to Chameleon. Pup was disloyal, and Hawk couldn't see that. He NEEDED make sure that Sharpshooter was loyal.

They came across a small clearing of dappled sunshine and acorns. Chameleon marched right out into the center of the clearing and stopped. Sharpshooter stopped a few meters away from him. Chameleon stood completely still, his hands clenched into fists. He couldn't let Hawk die. She was the leader, the founder, the center of Rising Dawn. Without the center, everything would fall apart.

"Sharpshooter." He heard Sharpshooter stand up straighter, like he was going to prove himself a million times over. Chameleon took a silent breath before continuing. "Are you going to stay loyal to Hawk? To Rising Dawn?" There was silence for a heartbeat before he replied. "Are you saying disloyal?" Chameleon, provoked now, turned to Sharpshooter.

"How am I supposed to know you'll stay true to us, or if you'll turn sour like Pup did?" He watched a drop of surprised sweat form on Sharpshooter's face. "How can such an innocent and tiny person turn sour?" Sharpshooter blindly asked. In an instant, Chameleon had his crossbow out and loaded with a bolt, aiming straight at Sharpshooter's heart. "You seem to underestimate what that scrap of skin can do, Sharpshooter. That innocent scrap of skin is conspiring against Rising Dawn, and the entire population of White Water Island."

Sharpshooter looked taken aback at Chameleon's sudden display of aggression. No one had ever seen this hidden side of Chameleon before. "If you do not stay loyal to Rising Dawn, I will skin you alive and personally hand your corpse to Moonlight." Chameleon threatened.

"If you're so suspicious of me, then how do I prove myself to be loyal to Rising Dawn?" he questioned quite calmly, despite having a crossbow bolt ready to kill him. Chameleon lowered the crossbow. "Listen to what your superiors tell you. Protect Hawk with your life. Follow my instruction, and keep the center of Rising Dawn's universe stable."

-)_(-

A.N./ There! All finished! And now I have to catch up! I have, like, three more chapters to write. Then I have to get drawing again! I have a REALLY BUSY schedule.

So… Later you guys! Gotta get busy and and write more chappies fer ya!

You all rock my world!

-Kitsune


	8. Chapter 7: Let's Train!

A.N./ Hello again! Kitsune is back in her Grell Sutcliff cosplay! (But I don't have the coat –3-') I feel like a total boss wearing my cosplay! I might go out and eat at a restaurant wearing it lol.

But anywho, this is my second chapter, in repentance for updating late. A million times. I should really start up a small story where I get tortured for updating late, meaning if I start the story, I'll get tortured, like, four times in a row.

You guys like that kind of thing, right? No? Whatever.

Okay! Back to business! This chapter is going to be real hard to type cuz I have no creative juices flowing what so ever. But you know. Life of an author is as such. Oh well.

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any of the anime/manga involved in this story. I only own Rising Dawn, White Water Island, and Moonlight.

Please enjoy!

-)_(-

Chapter 7: Let's Train!

Chameleon watched testily as Sharpshooter demonstrated every move in his arsenal. And stealth was not one of them. Out in the city, or even the town on the rooftops, he must be silent. But Rising Dawn spent as little time as possible inside the city.

Already, Chameleon had denounced that Sharpshooter was a few meters behind him, hiding behind a tree with his weak energy bow out. Chameleon could hear his deep intakes, and the ever so quiet humming of the energy bow.

Sharpshooter stepped a little too heavily, disturbing some leaves, and the sound of his energy bow increased as an arrow was loaded.

With an almost disappointed gesture, Chameleon crouched down, the energy arrow speeding over his head and the head sinking into a nearby tree. Chameleon heaved a loud, disappointed sigh. Twig had made him sound like a pro at long-range attacks, but what Sharpshooter was demonstrating now was just pathetic.

"Sharpshooter, stop. Come on out." Chameleon stood up straight as the said member moved out of the trees, and stopped in front of him. Chameleon took a deep breath, his hand touching his forehead. "What are you doing?" Sharpshooter was about to answer, but Chameleon just cut in before he could. "I asked you to demonstrate your abilities, not play Hide 'n' Seek with me."

Chameleon started pacing back and forth, his hands clenched together behind his back. "This is not the place you're used to. There's no monsters," "Hollows." "no dead people dressed in black," "Shinigami." "no dead people with chains in their chests, and certainly no other people with that strange energy bow power of yours." "Quincies."

"I get it." Chameleon stopped pacing and turned to face Sharpshooter. "This is the real world. If you can't get a single scratch on me, you won't be able to-" Pain nicked his shoulder. He glanced at his shoulder. It was bleeding from a small scratch. When he looked back at Sharpshooter, he had a beam sword out, like he was from Star Wars or something.

Chameleon smirked. "Well, I stand corrected." Sharpshooter twirled the sword. "It's generally a Quincy's job to kill any hollows in any way they have to. Since there's no hollows here, I'll apply it to our enemies." he stated monotony.

A small bit of pride burned inside him for his new student. "Well done. Now then…" Chameleon pulled out his crossbow, loaded it with a bolt, and crouched, ready to sprint. "Let's dance."

-)_(-

She tapped her foot impatiently. "Night!" The said creature jolted out of his daydream to stare at her. "Did you hear a word I just said?" Hawk asked irritably. Night shook his head honestly. Hawk facepalmed. "Night, you're supposed to listen to me when I'm talking. I'm your leader."

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." "Night! I swear, if you don't listen to me, I'll take away your apples for a month!" Night's attention was caught at this. "Okay. I'll listen."

Hawk heard him mutter "Take a chill pill, bossy" under his breath. That did it. "No more apples for a month." "Aw come on!"

-)_(-

Naruto stared right at the new comer. He'd turn into a vampire now that Seras had bitten him, right? And what was with the name police girl? The man shoved the cat-man back, ripping his arm out of the shocked vampire's jaws.

"Ma-master!" Seras, who seemed to forget about everybody else in the clearing, suddenly hugged the man. Naruto dropped his jaw at this, just as Shinamori, Tobi, Black * Star, and Tsubaki ran into the clearing. "Seras."

The said girl flinched, pulling away from the man to look at them. "Shinamori-kun, this is my master. Master, these are the people who I'm travelling with." The man with the hat looked them up and down before looking to the four across the clearing. "Who are they?"

"I don't know, but I was going to knock some sense into the cat person." The cat-man seemed to get really angry at this. "Who are you calling a cat-man?"

"I believe that you are the cat-man, cat-man." Naruto jumped as the man who had been standing beside Seras was now standing behind the cat-man, another one of those strange contraptions in hand and pointed into the cat-man's back. He was fast. Naruto didn't even see him move until his after image disappeared.

The busty girl took a few steps forward, the shaggy haired lazy one grabbing her arm. "Please! Don't hurt him!" The cat-man snarled when he heard this. "I don't need your help, girl!"

He was ignored when the man stepped away, going back to Seras. "Fine. I'll let the flea bag live. Just stay out of our way." Seras stuck her tongue out at the cat-man, and hypocritically enough, Naruto couldn't help but think of how immature Seras was acting.

"I'm leaving." Shinamori announced uncaringly before turning sharply and marching off. "Come on, master. I have to carry out my promise." With a quick tug on his red coat, Seras was leading the big man after Shinamori. Naruto shrugged, and trailed them, Tobi, Black * Star and Tsubaki close behind.

"Hey! Wait!" Naruto glanced over his shoulder to the orange haired girl. "You haven't seen someone with a frown, short orange hair, and a sword as long as he is tall, have you?" Naruto shook his head and continued walking. This was very unlike him, but if he was going to find someone he knew that wasn't Tobi, he'd have to stick with this group of people.

The girl continued to follow, and even though Naruto could sense their hesitance, the pale guy and the cat-man were tagging along behind the girl with the shaggy haired one.

Their group had went from a mere six or seven people to thirteen to sixteen people. How did these kinds of things happen so quickly?

-)_(-

A.N./ Aaaaannnnnd I'm finished. Chameleon and Uryu seem to have some kind of master apprentice thing going on between them… Yaoi? NO WAY! Sorry yaoi girls and guys. No hentai, and definitely no yaoi.

I'm not hating on the yaoi stuff, I'm just not one of those people. Although there may be fluff between some of my favourite pairings, hint hint wink wink.

And incase you've forgotten who the people are, here's a list of the characters with their nicknames, including the ones who have appeared and the nicknames I gave them to keep people guessing:

Tear Streak: Ulquiorra

Growl: Grimmjow

Jaw: Starrk

Poppy: Orihime

No-Life King: Alucard (You all knew it was him and his hat)

Police Girl: Seras

Sharpshooter: Uryu

Night: Ryukk

Thunder: Maka

Soul: Soul (LAME NICKNAME)

Tampon: Tobi

Meditation Man: Aoshi

Whiskers: Naruto

Star: Black * Star

Scentless Flower: Tsubaki

Okay, so the inside joke of Tobi's nickname Tampon. I drew a chibi Tobi once, with a fan and a balloon and sparkles, cause you know, he's Tobi. When one of my friends saw him, she said out loud "You drew a tampon?" And don't get me wrong, my Tobi drawing looked like Tobi. You could tell it was Tobi. But my friend had no idea who he was or what he was so she just said that out loud.

Then all my friends in the area were all like "Whoa, Kitsune. You drew a tampon?" So I had to explain to them for fifteen minutes that I drew Tobi, the annoying little weirdo and that I didn't draw a tampon. Of course, news spread like a wild fire, so almost all the girls in my grade now know Tobi from Naruto as "Tobi the Tampon".

And thus, Tobi the Tampon was born. Honestly, I don't know what made my friend think Tobi was a tampon, but oh well.

I spent all day typing this, and I'm SUPER tired now, so I'm just gunna curl up in my bed and dream that I could live in a world where the anime characters can frolic or what not in peace, and I could visit there whenever.

Good night, and may Starclan guide your paws on the right path.

-Kitsune


	9. Important Notice for Readers

/A.N. Okay okay okay okay okay, Kitsune is SUPER sorry about this. I haven't updated in what must be feeling like YEARS! Please forgive Kitsune! D'X Kitsune didn't mean to cause such a riot! (For those who actually read the Fourth Wall). I feel like I've done such a terrible job on it. It feels rushed, messed up, and I can't bring myself to update it because of such problems.

It was a long stretch for me to attempt such a ridiculously plotted fan fiction, and I don't think I'll update it again until I've actually written new fan fictions, and revised the Fourth Wall. I think the name for the revised version of the Fourth Wall will be called Welcome to Hell, or something of the sorts. Just please please PLEASE forgive Kitsune! Even if it means flames, mean reviews, and being pegged repeatedly by tomatoes, random amounts of cacti, and Super Hyori Trainers! Please forgive Kitsune!

To try and take some of the heat of fury off me, I'll tell you of some random ideas for fan fictions that may or may not make it.

I want to make a nice long Kuroshitsuji one, where the British nobles can, like, take a young adult from a high school somewhere else in the world to use as their new chef, maid, guard dog (wink wink, guys), and just follow along with the main character in his/her weird adventures with the Kuroshitsuji cast.

Another one was to have a bunch of one shots on a couple of old, old characters I had dreamt up MANY years ago. Just let them do as they please in their one shots.

Finally, I want to write a series of crack fics for shits and giggles. I just wanna see how the inside jokes go and such. It's all just tests right now. So, as an extra funny little bit of fan fictionage, I'll type up a few sentences of one of the ideas I had going. Enjoy!

-/_\-

He dragged her to the wardrobe, and opened it up. Her jaw dropped in shock when she saw her new uniforms. They were much like any army man's uniform, only altered to fit whatever style was going around nowadays. The pants were black, stretchy, and slim fit. The shirts coloured an ocean blue, done up by clothe straps up the sides. The shirts had many, many pockets all up the fronts, providing quite a bit of storage space. The boots were tall, made of black leather, done up with the many leather straps up the fronts, and had the perk of steel toes and heels.

"No. No, no, no. Nope, nopity no no no. I am not wearing THESE." 'I'd look like a hooker if I wore these!' He smirked. Oh how she hated that stupid smirk of his. "That's too bad. We must wear the uniforms provided to us, no matter what." "THIS PLACE FREAKING SUCKS!"

-/_\-

And that is all you people shall get. Stay sharp my friends.  
~Kitsune.


End file.
